Something Wrong Kono?
by Lunar Water Syrin
Summary: Kono seems a little off. The guys try and fix it with sweet treats. Second part in the Daddy and Baby Girl series. Cross posted on AO3 where I will also post a second chapter.


**Authors Note: This is not the way that many or any women act when on their period but I know that sometimes I say or do something that is completely irrational or completely different from who I am. I was having an interesting day and this is a product of it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hawaii 5-0 or any of the characters.**

* * *

All she could hear is the blood rushing in her ears. She isn't sure what it is but something had flipped in her and she couldn't stop herself from repeatedly punching the guy in his face. He had long ago given up but Kono continued anyway. She could sort of hear a fuzzy noise in the background.

"Kono! KONO!" She didn't bother stopping or slowing up. She barely registers the strong pair of arms wrapping around her arms and lifting her up and away from the suspect. All she knows is that she is no longer punching the suspect and this makes her madder than she already is. She struggles against them, realizing that the way the body behind has her, her legs are flailing uselessly in the air so she has no leverage. If it weren't for the fact that all she could see is red. She is turned away from the suspect, body still tense and legs still flailing.

"Let me go! Put me down!" She screams.

"'Aʻole e hoʻomaha," Chin speaking Pidgin calmly into her ear.

"I'm going to kill him!"

"No you're not," he walks a few paces away from the perp while Danny and Steve do their best to pick him up off the ground; Steve trying to persuade Danny to grab him while Danny disagrees, looking for the best spot to grab him so he won't be covered in blood.

"He aha ke kuʻi hewa?"

"Nothing is the matter! I'm completely fine." She would cross her arms over her chest but her cousins arms wrapped around her prevented that. She huffs out a breath.

"Really? Cause the way you were punching that guy back there looked like something is wrong." Chin turns her around so that she can see what he looks like. She winces at the look of the guy being propped up mostly by Steve with a moderate assist from Danny. Even she has to admit that she might have gone overboard. He feels her relax in his arms, the fight finally leaving her body. She lets out a huge puff of air. "It's a good thing we have immunity and means otherwise the shit show that would arise from the paperwork for this would surely have you fired." He turns her around to face him, her eyes looking anywhere but at his face. "Tell me what's wrong,"

"Noth-"

"And don't say nothing. I know something is wrong otherwise you wouldn't have beaten the guy half to death. Even in some of the worst of times I have seen you hold your composure with a perp. And there have been plenty that have done worse than him."

He studies her face. Seeing her look slightly weary but definitely calmer; he pulls her into a tight hug, kissing her on top of her head. She sighs heavily into him, wrapping her arms around him and sinking into his chest. He felt her mumble into his chest.

"I didn't quite catch that, what was that?"

She leans back slightly resting her chin so that her face is tilted up towards his face, "I said my period is kicking my ass. It's day 1 and my emotions are all over the place. I'm having a harder time than usual controlling them." He grins down at her. He pulls her head back to his chest, kissing the top of her head again as he wraps his arms around her again; not for comfort but just to hold her.

"Ahh, Malia gets like this sometimes. She goes from wanting to gut an animal to wanting marshmallows and chunky peanut butter. It happens sometimes. Not usually on someone else's face in such a manner," he feels her chuckle at that, "but sometimes your emotions can get away from you."

She turns to look at Steve and Danny loading the perp into the back of the Camero, "Yeah, I did do a number on him. Now I feel a bit bad."

"Not to worry, I'll make sure we all have the same thing written up on our report but in the future, if you need to take a minute and get your head right then let someone know." Steve yelled that they would run him to HPD and meet them back at HQ while Danny yelled at Steve about not being able to get he blood out of his leather seats. He waves at them as he directs Kono to her car. He plucks the keys off of her to mild protests. She sulks around to the passengers side, plopping into the seat and crossing her arms across her chest. He smirks at her. He remembers a time when she would do that but with pigtails instead. His phone buzzes. He checks the message and sees it from Steve:

_She okay?_

**Yeah, Aunt Flo is in town**

_Oh, did her and Kono have a disagreement?_

Chin started the car as he looks at the last message.

**You could say that. I've got it handled. No worries brah.**

_Shoots_

As they pull off, he opens a new message and shoots one off to their cousin. About 20 minutes later, he pulled up outside Butterfly Ice Cream shop, Kono still brooding while looking out the window. A young guy ran out with two plastic cups in his hand.

"Howzit Chin?"

"Doing good. Easy day but Kono's not good, hence the stop."

"Shoots. Enjoy!"

"Thanks." Chin handed his cousin some money as he placed one then the other in the cup holder then sped off. A few minutes later, when Kono had yet to look anywhere but out the window, Chin finally got her attention, "Hey cuz, got ya something." She turns at his voice. He indicated with his eyes to the milkshakes. She looks down, her eyes widen at the prize in front of her, hers a chocolate syrup drizzled concoction. She practically attacks the milkshake, ripping it from the holder and sucking on the concoction. Her moan was practically porn-worthy. He looks at her, his eyebrow going up. She catches his eye.

"What? It's amazing! It's like a mixture of chocolate, Bailey's and caramel. Plus whipped cream and chocolate sauce? I could die happy right now!"

"Glad I could help." He picks up his, clinking it with hers before taking a sip of his own. They drive in silence back to HQ. By the time they walk back into the 5-0 offices, Steve and Danny are already there. They both give a slight glance at their female coworker. They are surprised to see her practically skipping through the offices, using the straw to scoop the whipped cream into her mouth as her ponytail danced about. They both went back to their computers. Once Chin gets back to his office, he can see two different notifications for emails: once from Danny and one from Steve, both asking about what was wrong with Kono. He goes into their Steve/Chin/Danny group email to respond to both of them. He tells them that it is Kono's time of the month and that he talked to her and brought her a milkshake.

An hour later, an artistic arrangement of fruit cut into different shapes arrived. They knock on Danny's door, asking where someone is. He points to Kono's office. The delivery guy knocks on her door before entering and placing the arrangement in front of her. Tipping his hat, he heads back the way he came. Kono smiles at the arrangement, picks off a piece of star-shaped pineapple and munches happily as she looks it over. She types with one hand and picks pieces of fruit off the arrangement with the other, a slight smile on her face.

30 minutes later, a different delivery guy comes through the front doors with a basket filled with candy, chocolate and a small, plushy dolphin. He stops to Steve's office to ask where someone is. He points to Kono's office. The delivery guy knocks on the door. Kono practically bounces in her chair at the new basket. She thanks the delivery guy and dives in before he hits her office door. She squeezes the dolphin plushy while her other hand riffles around in the basket, moving things around to see what's in it. Popping open a bag of sour watermelon, she threw one up in the air and catches it in her mouth. She quickly chews it then pops another one in her mouth. Unbeknownst to her, 3 sets of eyes are on her, watching her.

Another 45 minutes later, Kono emerges from her office and heads to her cousins. She walks right in, hugs him and kisses him on his head.

"What was that for?" He asks her.

"For the milkshake earlier. Thanks, I needed that. Sorry for beating the snot out of that guy earlier."

"I know you know that it wasn't okay. Enjoy your treats." Kono kisses him again on his head before leaving and heading to Steve's office. She knocks before hearing a response from the other side. She enters and perches on the edge of his desk, waiting for him to finish what he's typing.

"I know it was you who sent me the fruit arrangement which I can only assume you did because you talked to Chin earlier."

"Yeah, he said you were having a hard time earlier. Told us about the situation. Figured you could use a bit of cheering up."

"Thanks Steve. I do appreciate it," she pauses for a moment before continuing, "I'm sorry for my actions earlier. Chin has already talked to me about it but I still wanted to come and apologize to you as team leader. I know I shouldn't have taken my aggression out on the suspect."

"I know under any other circumstances that you wouldn't have done that but you will have to be reprimanded. I will figure it out and let you know at the end of the day. And hey, don't forget to take care of yourself, huh?"

"Yes boss, I understand. Thanks for the arrangement again." He gets up and hugs her before she exits his office. She heads over to Danny's office next and knocks on the door. He stops what he's doing and looks up as she enters.

"Hey Kono, what's up?"

She rests her hip against his desk, using her arm to prop her up. "I just wanted to thank you for the basket of sweets, chocolate and the adorable dolphin earlier. You always know how to feed my sweet tooth."

"Your welcome. Is that all?"

She sighs heavily and hangs her head, "No. I'm sorry for acting like that earlier Daddy. It was wrong of me and I should have better control of my temper." He pushes back from the desk a bit, grabs her hips and slides her along the desk, bringing her to stand in between his legs.

"Good girl. I accept your apology right now but there will be punishment later for your actions earlier."

"Yes Daddy," she mumbles into her chest.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I didn't hear you properly." He grips her hips a little more firm.

She lifts her head and looks him in his eyes, "Yes Daddy."

"That's better. Now, I don't usually do this but you can decide today, would you like your punishment here or at home?"

She thinks about it for a moment, "Here please Daddy." Danny nods his head.

"Alright, I will see you at the end of our work day. I will send you a message later with instructions on what I want you to do." She nods her head. The tension leaves his body as he stands up, pulling her into a hug. She hugs him back, sinking into his body while inhaling the scent that is slightly spicy with an undertone that is purely Danny. Unable to contain herself and forgetting where she is, her tongue darts out to lick at the spot. He chuckles near her ear. "Okay baby girl, not now. Maybe later if you're a good girl for the rest of the day."

She looks down shyly, "Sorry Daddy." He released her.

"Now go back to your office and enjoy some more of your treats."

"Thank you again Daddy." She smiled before leaving his office.

* * *

(ʻAʻole e hoʻomaha = Not until you calm down

He aha ke ku'i hewa = What's wrong cousin?)


End file.
